hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dead in Ditches
Dead in Ditches is an unreleased song by Hollywood Undead. Overview It was planned for release on Hollywood Undead, but songs like this one itself, "Turn Off the Lights," "Everywhere I Go," and "Tear it Up" were requested by the band's label at that time (MySpace Records) to be removed from the tracklisting or censored. This caused the band to switch labels, over to A&M/Octone. During the recording of Swan Songs, this song was intended to be included on the tracklisting, but was deemed "too vulgar" and was forced for removal. Rumors state that the song "Pimpin'" had replaced it. A demo version and studio version of this song have been leaked online. Lyrics Fucking faggots! That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches Don't get us wrong, we only made this song To make you feel hard when you hit the bong And when the 40's up and then the 40's gone To lick shots, kill cops to a hip-hop song So pull them toasters out them holsters Pull that shirt right off your shoulders Pull that nine, this is how you hold her Pull that trigger, HU soldiers Punk, rock out on the block Tick-tock, you cannot stop Hip-hop like when we drop Top's so hot Johnny 3's been drinking whiskey Trigger finger feeling frisky When you shoot, it's so damn risky Dead in a ditch, but I hope you miss me That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches Wait up, hold on, oh Got you faggots in a choke-hold And I think I like you, but my nine sure don't And how many shots till you hit that floor? I bet four ("Yo, Charlie, you're loco") For sure, how many people dipping in my four-door? ("I see three!") Bitch no, there's five in the back and your girl's on my lap She's a down-low, pro hoe for sure What? What the fuck did I just say? I don't ask any questions, I just spray So hey, what I may say may be risque Deuce made me this way That's why you don't want no beef 'Cause me verse you is like beat the geeks So we can talk right here or in the street But my gun talks first 'cause he loves to speak (Bitch!) That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches In the Coupe DeVille with the shiny rims ,br/> Playing these bitches like a violin I got more freaks than a carnival Pop the trunk, there's my arsenal I got gats, bats, traps, so let's start a war I'll eat you alive like a carnivore My guns need nicotine, they smoke more than me I'm with my boy Charles P., he'll go to war with me Oh wee, yo', King Kong switching from a tree Dropping on these haters till they bleed I'm coming at you bitches full-speed (Funny Man, lay of the weed!) Old people get jealous when I'm skating on Daytons And that's like Freddy Krueger hating on Jason That's got the Funny Man losing his patience Leave you dead in a ditch on Highland and Franklin That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches What? Say "what the fuck?" Six shooters up! Now what the fuck? Point them up! Who's down to ride, who's down to ride? Undead, pop shots, we're down to die Who's down to die, who's down to die? Undead, pop shots, we're bound to ride Black hat sideways, white-bold "LA" Flat on your back, leave you smoked like an ashtray Face ripped, waist split; nod if yo're listening Shot to the cross, leave you dead like a Christian "Pop! Pop!" Your heart just stops, stops When I just cock, cock My gun 'cause I shoot for fun That's how the west was won I sell an ounce and then I sell two more Then I come to collect with the pistol four-four There's some truth to the that about the weed or gat You may never know, just leave it at... That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches Hollywood Undead American Tragedy Show Season 1 Episode 10 Denny's Motel (FKA) UFO Mojo Restaurant George Ragan, Jorel Decker, Jordan Terrell, and Daniel Murillo Should Get A Lightsabers Attack of the Dib Membrane Escaped From Dimension X Jeffrey Tells Will Be No Patrol Jordan Terrell, Jorel Decker, George Ragan, and Daniel Murillo Four Backpacks and Denny's Lunchboxes To raise money for his inventions, Mark Gravas that he, George Ragan, Jorel Decker, Jordan Terrell, and Daniel Murillo should get jobs. Skeet, employee of the month at Denny's Motel, hires George Ragan Jorel Decker Jordan Terrell and Daniel Murillo, but doesn't think Jimmy's the "McSpanky type," though he agrees to try George out. George, however, is not pleased with the brainless (and humiliating) work he has to do, so he takes it upon himself to show everyone what he's capable of Turkey green Widget-breed space aliens - by bringing Denny's Motel into the 24th century Ego From Mars. Everything is smooth sailing until Joe Tabootie's starts talking restaurant starts taking away everyone's food, which causes the rating to drop to "VERY UNSATISFIED". Reggie Bullnerd announces that it is "Burger-geddon" and Phillip tells everybody to run. The restaurant then grows in size and then starts flying like a UFO. When the restaurant flies to Jimmy's dog, Goddard, the restaurant scans his tongue which places an order for 7 Denny's deluxe grand slams and burgers and sandwiches and beverages cooked at 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit. The restaurant then flies to "the only place where the temperature can get that high" which is the Sun. But instead of burning, the restaurant is salvaged and commandeered by the Nine, Turkey Various, who find Skeet's employee of the month picture; they assume he was the captain of the ship and set off to find him. Category:George Ragan Finster Category:Jorel Decker Finster Category:Jordan Terrell Finster Category:Daniel Murillo Finster Category:Jeffrey Phillips Finster Category:Dib Membrane Finster Category:Dr. Sanchez Category:Dylan Alvarez Finster Category:Matthew Busek Finster Category:Rudy Tabootie Category:Penny Sanchez Category:Phillip Tabootie Category:Reggie Bullnerd Category:Joe Tabootie Category:Mildred Tabootie Category:Turkey Various (1) Category:Turkey Various (2) Category:Turkey Various (3) Category:Kel Kimble Category:Kenan Rockmore Category:Chris Potter Category:Denny Hamlin Category:Skeet Category:Mr. Wilter Category:Episodes Category:Darth Vader Trivia *Funny Man's verse could be seen as a sort of "sequel" to his verse on "Scene for Dummies." In the latter, his verse ends with, "You got beef, meet me on Franklin and Highland," and his verse in this song ends with "Leave you dead in a ditch on Highland and Franklin." **This implies that the hater(s) he was directing in "Scene for Dummies" was now killed by this song. *This song is later referenced by Funny Man in "One More Bottle," where he states "Six shooters spraying, that's what I'm saying." This is a reference to Deuce's scream in this song, "Six shooters up! Now what the fuck? Point them up!" *This song was later "covered" by Deuce (featuring 9Lives members Gadget, Truth, and Nacho) under the title "When We Ride," and was used as an attack towards Hollywood Undead after his departure. It was released on his EP, "The Call Me Big Deuce - EP." Category:Unreleased Category:Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album)